Naruto's destiny!
by amethyst20003
Summary: This story takes place when Naruto is about to become Hokage.But he is given a special task to do beforehand. Will this task turn into something more?Its a NarutoHinata fic!Previously known as Naruto finally becomes Hokage
1. Introducing the new Naruto Uzumaki

I do not own any Naruto characters.

Oh and about the whole title things, I suck at that so I just write them normally.

Part 1:

Naruto was sitting in a room trying to meditate.

"Aargh, I hate doing this, it's stupid" said Naruto very grumpily.

He suddenly heard a noise, he was ready to strike but it was just someone at the door.

"Yes who is it" said Naruto in a tense voice.

"Um Naruto" he heard a shy voice say.

"Yeah" said Naruto in a tense voice.

"May I come in" said the shy voice; this time the person opened the door.

"Oh Hinata it's you" said Naruto in a calmer voice.

"Yes well I was sent here to, um" said Hinata in a quiet voice, while her face was turning red, and she was thumbling her fingers.

"Um Hinata are you ok?"asked Naruto in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, I was sent here because my father wishes to talk to you" said Hinata in a quiet voice, still a bit pink.

"Why would he wish to talk to me?" said Naruto.

"My father did not discuss that with me, he just wished for me to inform you that he would like a conference with you tomorrow at noon" said Hinata, as her voice got quieter.

"Um all right then, I guess I'll go" said Naruto.

"Hai, I will inform my father" said Hinata as she left the room.

"Why would Hyuga want to talk to me" thought Naruto silently.


	2. Surprise Naruto

Suddenly Naruto heard a noise. He jumped up ready to attack.

"Whoa, take it easy Naruto I was just dropping by to tell you about an assignment Kakashi-sensei ran by me" said Sasuke.

"Oh it's just you Sasuke, I thought it was someone attacking me" said Naruto.

"No, so do you want to know about the assignment or not?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah sure sit down" said Naruto.

"Yeah right, so it's kind of complicated, it's an assassination" said Sasuke.

"What's so complicated about an assassination?" asked Naruto.

"Well, its that one of the leaders of the village hidden in the mist is planning to start a war between all of the ninja villages" said Sasuke.

"All right which one" said Naruto.

"That's the problem, we don't know which one" said Sasuke.

"Hmm that is difficult, but why are you telling me this, it's your mission" said Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei though you might want to tag along and help" said Sasuke.

"I guess, I mean once my Hokage training is over I won't be able to go out on missions anymore" said Naruto.

"That's what Kakashi said, so are you up for it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, believe it when do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow" said Sasuke.

"T-tomorrow?" said Naruto.

"Yes, is there a problem?" said Sasuke.

"Hyuga Hiashi wishes a conference with me tomorrow, and Hinata I'm going" said Naruto.

"Naruto if you can't come, then I will have to take Sakura then" said Sasuke.

"All right then, maybe next time" said Naruto as his face fell.

"Don't worry loser, you'll get offered another mission" said Sasuke as he left the room.

"DON'T CALL ME LOSER" screamed Naruto.

The next day Naruto woke up early to train a little before having to get ready for his conference with Hyuga Hiashi later that day. When Naruto got to the training zone he saw someone there. When he got closer he realized it was Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you doing here so early?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto" said Hinata as she saw him.

"Yeah so what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I am, I always train this early" said Hinata suddenly aware of her attire and blushing.

Hinata always wore a big jacked to hide her form because if her father ever saw her he would go crazy and start telling her off for yet another thing. At 18 she was curved in just the right places, and that is a disgrace for the Hyuga clan because curves just slow you down, as said by Hinata's younger sister many times.

"Oh well I usually don't train this early, but since I have that thing with your father, I have to train early" said Naruto not noticing how Hinata was blushing.

"Yes, well I h-have to b-be g-going" stammered Hinata as she grabbed her jacket.


	3. Hinata's confession

Hey all well here is some more

"Wait don't go Hinata" said Naruto.

"Yes w-what is it Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Why don't we train together, I mean maybe I can help you out" said Naruto.

"U-um o-of c-course, b-but I will have to leave early because my father wishes to talk to m-me" said Hinata.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll let you go early" said Naruto.

Hinata still looked uneasy and a little pink.

"Um a-all right t-then" said Hinata.

"So what would you like to start on?" asked Naruto.

"U-um whatever you like Naruto" said Hinata as she turned red.

"Well we can practice on your weak points" said Naruto.

"L-like what Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Well let's see what about your combat skills, do you think you would need help in that?" asked Naruto.

"Umm" said Hinata as she turned deep red.

"Are you all right Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I-I'm just a little uneasy, my father said he had something important to tell me, and it sounded serious" said Hinata.

"Oh Hinata it's probably nothing you don't have to worry" said Naruto.

"T-thank y-you N-Naruto, b-but I'm afraid my father will probably banish m-me and make H-Hanabi the h-heir" said Hinata as tears started to fall on her cheeks.

"Oh Hinata" said Naruto as he pulled Hinata into a friendly hug.

Naruto was surprised how right it felt to have Hinata in his arms.

"This feels so right, my body connects so well with hers, it's like we were made for each other" thought Naruto.

"Wow Naruto is hugging me! He has really strong arms" thought Hinata.

Suddenly they heard:

"Ahem" said a voice.

I hope you like it. Review please.


	4. Running to the Hyuga Mansion

LAST LINE OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER "Ahem" said a voice

Next Part  
Both Naruto and Hinata were snapped from their thoughts and came back to reality. They realized that they were still hugging and sprang apart immediately; both blushing furiously, though Hinata was redder than Naruto.  
"Neji, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.  
"I came to fetch Hinata, but, I am interrupting something because if I am, I can just lie and say I didn't find you Hinata" said Neji.  
Both Naruto and Hinata hadn't realized how fast the time flew by when they were hugging. "N-no Neji, -y-you w-weren't i-interrupting a-anything, N-Naruto and I w-were j-just t-talking" said Hinata.  
"Right well are you coming or should I stall" said Neji.  
"U-um, n-no I-I'll g-go, b-bye N-Naruto" said Hinata as she walked towards Neji.  
"Bye Hinata" said Naruto still a bit pink "Bye Naruto" said Neji as he walked behind Hinata with a smug look on his face.  
"Oops it's late, I have to go change, I guess I could train later tonight" said Naruto as he walked back to his apartment thinking they had spent a good while hugging. When Naruto go to his apartment and took a shower, he quickly looked for his nicest clothes. He did his hair, and he put on his headband and started to walk out of the apartment. He turned to his clock and it read 11:50.  
"Damn it, I'm going to have to run if I want to make it on time" said Naruto as she ran to the Hyuga mansion. Naruto started to jump on roofs, and he reached the Hyuga mansion with 5 minutes to spare. He caught his breath for a bout a minute. He then walked into the Hyuga mansion, where he was greeted by a very flustered Hinata.  
"Hello N-Naruto" said Hinata.  
"Hey Hinata, look I'm sorry about earlier" said Naruto.  
"N-No, I-I w-was s-sent t-to e-escort y-you t-to w-where my father is" stuttered Hinata, still red in the face, she started to walk.  
"Ok" said Naruto as he followed Hinata.  
Hinata, Naruto noticed, looked very nice in her Kimono even though it still was a bit big for her, obviously to hide her form. Naruto followed Hinata through a series of doors until finally they reached their destination.  
"F-father, N-Naruto is here" said Hinata in a quiet voice.  
"Right, you can leave now Hinata" said Hiashi.  
"Hai" said Hinata as she left the room.  
"Right, so what did you want to talk about Hiashi?" asked Naruto in a questioning tone.  
"I was hoping you would do a favor for me Naruto" said Hiashi. 


	5. The favor, and the threat

Last Chapter 

"I was hoping you would do a favor for me Naruto" said Hiashi.

Chapter 5:

"A favor, what kind of favor?" asked Naruto.

"It's about Hinata," said Hiashi.

"What about Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I have noticed she has taken a sort of liking to you, and I was wondering if you could train Hinata" said Hiashi.

"Train Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am hoping you can train her, so she can be a suitable heir for the Hyuga clan" said Hiashi.

"Um okay, I'll do it, if it will help Hinata become stronger, and if she wants me to train her" said Naruto.

"Yes let me call her, Hinata" said Hiashi.

The door opened and Hinata walked in.

"Y-yes F-father" said Hinata.

"Would you liked to be trained by Naruto, to better your skills and live up to the Hyuga name?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes Father" said Hinata in a quiet voice.

"Good, your training starts tomorrow, I will let Naruto decide the time and place, now I bid you good day" said Hiashi as he walked out of the room.

"Well I guess training could start around 8 and end at 12, so I will be able to do my Hokage training afterwards" said Naruto.

"Hai, that will be fine" said Hinata, as she turned pink.

"So see you tomorrow Hinata, remember 8:00 sharp in the training grounds" said Naruto as he left the room.

"Hai Naruto" said Hinata in a quiet voice.

Hinata, though speaking in a quiet voice, was screaming in her mind because of her good fortune.

"Um Hinata, would you mind walking me out, I'm afraid I will get lost" said a very confused Naruto.

"S-sure N-Naruto f-follow m-me" said Hinata as she made her way through the Hyuga mansion, and Naruto followed, once they reached the front gate, Naruto started to dawdle (means to put off) on his goodbye.

"Well Hinata, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Hai Naruto" said Hinata.

"Um Hinata I was wondering" said Naruto.

"Hai Naruto" said Hinata.

"Um I was wondering if you… um never mind just forget it, I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto I-I'll s-see y-you tomorrow" said Hinata.

Naruto turned and started to walk out of the Hyuga mansion.

"What is wrong with me" thought Naruto as he made his way to his apartment.

Naruto was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going. Suddenly Naruto hit the wall with a large thump.

"Oww" said Naruto as he massaged his nose.

"Wow I knew you were still a bit uncoordinated, but I didn't think that it was that bad" said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see Neji standing there with an amused look on his face.

"What do you want Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a little chat with you, that's all" said Neji.

"A chat, what about?" asked Naruto.

"About Hinata" said Neji.

"Why, what's wrong with Hinata?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I just want to know what intentions you have with my cousin" said Neji.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"Well" started Neji.

"And anyway, since when have you cared for Hinata, last time I checked, you were one attack away from killing her during our first chunnin exams" said Naruto.

"Will you let me finish" said Neji angrily.

"Right" said Naruto as he pouted.

"I was given the responsibility last year to protect Hinata, since she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, so since I have to protect her, it would be prudent for me to know what intentions you have with her" said Neji.

"She's my friend and I plan to train her" said Naruto.

"Right" said Neji.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto.


	6. It seems Hiashi finally got it

Well here is some more

"Yes well I'll make sure Hinata is on time for her training session with you" Neji as he left.

"Oww" said Naruto as he massaged his nose some more and made his way to his apartment.

Naruto was extremely uneasy when he got to his apartment. He felt something was wrong something was out of place. He quickly scanned his apartment, he didn't notice anything too strange, so he just shrugged off the feeling and decided to get ready for lunch, thinking of the events that had happened that day. Just when Naruto was walking towards the kitchen he heard a voice say:

"Why Naruto, I would have thought you would have kept on looking if you knew something was out place, how disappointing".

Naruto turned around to see a tall ninja, with his face almost covered with a mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see why you didn't accompany Sasuke on his mission"

"I can't, he said he was leaving today, plus I agreed to train Hinata"

"Aah it seems that Hiashi, has finally seen what we noticed a very long time ago"

"What?"

"If you don't know, I am not the appropriate person to tell you"

Naruto looked at his old sensei and wondered what the hell he was talking about. Naruto was just about to open his mouth to protest when Kakashi said:

"Save it Naruto, I have to go, I'll try and find a mission for you".

After having said that Kakashi walked out of the door. Naruto just kept on staring at the spot where Kakashi was. He couldn't figure out what Kakashi actually meant.


	7. Lee's good news

"Save it Naruto, I have to go, I'll try to find a mission for you".

After having said that Kakashi walked out of the door. Naruto just kept on staring at the spot where Kakashi had been. He couldn't figure out what Kakashi actually meant.

"I hate it when he does that" said Naruto as he made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto was making an instant ramen when he heard someone at the door.

"Coming" said Naruto as he walked to the door.

"Yes hurry I have something to tell you" Naruto heard Lee's voice say.

"What is it bushy brow?" asked Naruto.

"It's about Sakura" said Lee as Naruto opened the door.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"I think that she finally said yes" said Lee

"You lost me" said Naruto.

"I asked her if she wanted to go out to eat sometime and she said 'sure Lee that would be nice'" said Lee.

"Okay and you telling me this why?" asked Naruto as he went back to the kitchen to eat his ramen.

"That means you can no longer try to make Sakura like you" said Lee triumphantly.

"Can I tell you something Lee" said Naruto as he waited for his ramen to cool, it wasn't like Naruto to wait but his Hokage training had taught him to be patient.

"Yes" said Lee.

"My crush on Sakura is more of an image thing, rather than a real crush, it's like me being the class clown, all part of my image" said Naruto.

"So you don't really like Sakura anymore?" asked Lee.

"No, I have someone else in mind" said Naruto with his trade mark fox like grin.

"A formidable opponent gone" said Lee.

"Yeah yeah, now is that you all you wanted?" asked Naruto.


	8. Naruto's parents

"No I was sent here by Lady Hokage" said Lee.

"What does grandma want now?" asked Naruto.

"She says she has to talk to you" said Lee.

"All right, I'll stop by after I'm done eating, oh and I think you should know, Sakura is going on a mission with Sasuke" said Naruto.

"W-what, when did she leave?" asked Lee.

"Today probably after you saw her" said Naruto.

"Yes, well I believe my Sakura will come back to me" said Lee.

"I guess" said Naruto.

"Yes I will inform Lady Hokage about you going to her office later" said Lee.

"Mmm-hmm" said Naruto with ramen in his mouth.

Lee nodded and walked out of the apartment as he headed towards the Hokage office.

"Bushy brow is so weird" said Naruto as he finished his bowl of Ramen.

"Well better change, I have to go talk to Grandma Tsunade, she has to want yet another thing from me" said Naruto as he changed into his normal clothes.

Naruto made his way out of the apartment and he headed towards the Hokage office. He got to the Hokage's office within 10 minutes, he would have taken less time, but when your deep in thought it isn't smart to jump on roof tops. When he reached the office Naruto knocked.

"Yes come in" said Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto as he poked his head into the office.

"Yes Naruto come in" said Tsunade.

Naruto walked into the Hokage office and saw that Gaara was there sitting down with Tsunade apparently they were talking about something.

"Why Hello Naruto" said Gaara as he stared at Naruto.

"Kazekage" said Naruto as he sat down next to Gaara.

"Well Gaara, we are agreed then" said Tsunade as she stood up.

"Yes, we are, well I better be going it's a long trip back to Sunagakure I will see you soon Lady Hokage, Naruto" said Gaara as he got up and left the room.

"Okay, well Naruto I'm glad you came" said Tsunade as she sat back down.

"Make it quick Grandma, I need to train before it gets dark" said Naruto.

"Why YOU LITTLE" started Tsunade angrily.

"Now Lady Hokage, don't lose your patience, you know Naruto is kidding" said a voice from behind Tsunade, the person emerged from the shadows and Naruto immediately recognized the person.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto but let Lady Hokage tell you why you are here" said Iruka-sensei as he stood next to Tsunade.

"Right, thank you Iruka, Now Naruto before you become Hokage I need to tell you something that may take you a while to get used to the idea" said Tsunade.

"Wait why are you telling me this now, I mean I won't become Hokage for another year" said Naruto in a confused voice.

"Yes well we may never know if I last this last year as being Hokage" said Tsunade.

"But" started Naruto.

"Don't argue Naruto, just listen" said Iruka.

Naruto stayed quiet and he let Tsunade continue.

"Naruto, I think its time for you to know about your parents" said Tsunade.

For the first time in a long time Naruto stayed completely and utterly quiet.

"Your father was the Fourth Hokage Yondaime, the reason he sealed the Kyubi inside of is because he couldn't ask anyone else to give up their own child, and since you were born that day he sealed him inside you" said Tsunade.

"But" started to say Naruto in an awed voice.

"Your father's dying wish was for you to be treated as a hero in this village, sadly no one who can remember the incident has kept their word" said Tsunade.

Naruto stayed very quiet.

"I know this can be difficult to understand" started to say Tsunade.

"My mother, what about my mother?" asked Naruto.

"We didn't know your mother too well, we knew se was from a neighboring village, Yondaime met her when he was on a mission, she died giving birth to you" said Tsunade.

"You are saying I killed both of my parents, the reason that neither of them are here, is because of me" said Naruto.

"N-No, no of course not Naruto your mother was really ill, the doctor said that it was all of the stress from the attack and giving birth to you" said Tsunade.

Naruto once more stayed really quiet

"Naruto as the Fourth's son you inherit all of his possessions, as well as a high clan status" said Tsunade.

"Wait I never heard the Fourth's last name was Uzumaki I think would have remembered that little detail" said Naruto.

"Uzumaki is a cover, not too many people know this information, just a select few know" said Tsunade.

"Who else knows?" asked Naruto.


	9. Hinata's encounter

"Hiashi, Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi, and a few others" said Tsunade.

"But Hyuga always treated me like dirt" said Naruto.

"Yes that is true Naruto, but even though he has treated you badly he has pitched in alone with the rest of us to help you with your apartment all these years" said Tsunade.

"Wait id that's so then what has the land lord been doing with the rent money?" asked Naruto.

"He should have been depositing into your other account" said Tsunade.

"Other account?" asked Naruto.

"Do you think your father left you nothing" said Tsuande.

"Pretty much" said Naruto.

"No he left you a large amount of money and he left you a house" said Tsunade.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"I have no reason to lie to you Naruto, it is your decision if you choose to believe me or not" said Tsunade.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that this seems too unbelievable" said Naruto.

"Well, it may take you a while to get used to it, but you are officially head of the most powerful clan in the village hidden in the leaves" said Tsunade.

Naruto just stood there, stunned at what he just heard.

"Naruto, here is the address of your house, you should change all of your belongings to the clan house" said Tsunade.

Naruto just nodded and started to walk away.

"Naruto, don't forget about your talks tomorrow" said Tsunade.

Naruto just kept on walking; he obviously had not heard Tsunade.

Meanwhile Hinata was in the woods training. Well she wasn't really concentrating on her training, she was more concentrated on her encounter with Naruto.

**Flashback**

**"Um I was wondering if you, um never mind, just forget it" said Naruto**

**End Flashback**

"I wonder what Naruto wanted to ask me" thought Hinata as she was training.

Naruto after receiving the news decided to take a walk in the woods, so he could clear his head. Naruto was oblivious to anything and everything around him, he didn't really see much around him. He came out of his daze as he approached the lake. When he got to the lake Naruto saw that Hinata was training on a rock. He decided to call her.

"Hey Hinata" screamed Naruto as he approached her.

"Naruto" said Hinata as she turned to see the blond haired ninja approaching her.

Hinata suddenly lost her balance, and she was falling into the lake. Naruto saw that Hinata was going to fall ran to catch her before she did. Sadly for both Naruto and Hinata, they both fell in the water. It was an uncomfortable position because they were both drenched and Naruto was on top of Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata" said Naruto.

"I-its f-fine N-Naruto" stuttered Hinata as she turned red.

Their faces where millimeters away from each other, if either of them wanted, or if they moved they would have ended up locked in a kiss.


	10. Unexpected Rain

"_Wow Hinata looks so beautiful_" thought Naruto.

Naruto could feel that both Hinata and he were drenched.

"We should move, if anyone walks by they might get the wrong impression" said Naruto, as she stood up and extended a hand to Hinata.

"Yes you are right" she said, as she took Naruto's hand, and leveled herself.

When they were finally out of the water, Naruto noticed for the first time, what Hinata's body really looked like. He saw that she was very well built, for some odd reason he couldn't stop staring.

"_Damn Ero-senning, it's his fault, stop thinking perverted thoughts Naruto, no matter how beautiful Hinata looks_" he thought.

"Um Naruto?" said Hinata quietly.

"Yes Hinata?" he asked.

"I think we should go home, it looks like it might start raining soon" she said quietly.

Naruto looked at her questioningly, and then he looked up at the sky. He was sure that earlier it had looked like a perfectly sunny day, but now it was really cloudy and gray.

"Your right" he said, as he turned his attention back to Hinata.

As he said those words, as if having been called, the down pour began, it wasn't soft rain, it was loud hard rain.

"Damn" he said.

"At least its only raining" said Hinata, optimism filling her voice.

As if fate was tempting them, as soon as Hinata uttered those words a big round of thunder sounded. Hinata's eyes froze, she disliked thunder immensely.

"Well this is great, if we keep on walking, we are going to get friend" muttered Naruto.

He waited for Hinata to say something, but after a few seconds, the only sound that could be heard was that of the rain hitting surfaces, and of the thunder booming menacingly. Naruto turned to look at Hinata, who was standing there frozen.

"Hinata?" he asked tentatively as he looked at her.

Still no response, Naruto frowned slightly; if they remained in one place for too long they would surely get hit my lightning at a point. They needed to get to safety, without hesitating, Naruto reached over to take Hinata's small hand into his, and began to pull her to safety. They needed to find an open tree, or a cave, something that would provide them with shelter. After about five minutes, Naruto found a tree, 

that had a huge opening, and it looked stable enough to hide in until the storm passed. There was still no sound emitting from Hinata, he wondered what was wrong with her, was it because of the thunder and lightning, could she possibly be afraid?

"Hinata are you all right?" he asked once again.

Hinata only whimpered, she looked like she was about to cry, as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Hinata are you scared?" he asked, his tone soft, as he took a seat next to her.

Hinata still said nothing; she just covered her face with her hands. Naruto sensed that Hinata wasn't just scared, she was absolutely terrified, and he had no idea how to help her. To make matters worse, after a few seconds Hinata finally broke down and started to cry. A knot formed in his stomach, he certainly didn't know what to do now. An idea flashed though his head, he closed the space between them, and he put both arms around her, attempting to give her a comforting hug.

"_What?_" thought Hinata, as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her.

"Hinata its all right, I will protect you" he said soothingly, as he held Hinata tight against his own body.

Due to their height differences when Naruto pulled her into the comforting hug, he had pulled her into his chest. She had now stopped crying a little, and she looked up at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, I feel safe with you here" she said quietly, shyly.

"I'm glad you feel safe"

Hinata smiled at Naruto, as she was beginning to get comfortable once again, there was a noise outside. A sudden rustle of the bushes outside, was there someone watching them? As he heard the noise Naruto's grip on Hinata tightened, he would be ready to strike if it was an enemy. Waiting to see if he heard the noise again, he had relaxed when there it was again. He released Hinata, quickly grabbing a Kunai, in attempts to attack the visitor. Slowly, but stealthily he made his way out of the tree trunk, Hinata slowly walking behind him, scanning all of his surroundings, there was another rustle, and he threw the Kunai in the direction of the noise. The kunai made a sound of impact, meaning that it had either hit its target, or it was now stuck in a tree.

"What was the noise?" asked Hinata, her tone frightened.

"I don't know, go back inside, I don't want you to get drenched again" ordered Naruto.

Hinata hesitated slightly, but firmly stood her ground.

"No I wan to stay here with you"

Naruto looked at Hinata, and he saw that she wore a very determined look on her face. Meaning that she was going to stay with him, whether he liked it or not.

"Fine, but stay behind me" he said as he turned back to the direction of where he threw the kunai.

Suddenly there was a rustle once again, but this time it sounded closer, and it sounded like it was approaching them. Quickly Naruto grabbed another Kunai, and prepared himself.

"What was?" started Hinata.

Naruto quickly cut her off, scanning all of the sides, trying to determine from where the sound was coming from this time.

"Shh, get your weapons ready" he said quietly.

Hinata nodded, and she pulled out a kunai of her own, and she put her back to Naruto, so they were now back to back. As the sound came closer, she activated her Byakugan, trying to see if she could determine where the attacker was coming from. Sure enough, she saw it, and Naruto was about to attack it, when she grabbed his arm.

"Naruto stop" she said.


End file.
